


i'm your home

by shattered_cup



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hunter X Hunter Spoilers, Just mindless fluff, M/M, Pining, Post-Chimera Ant Arc, Reunions, killua is a gay disaster, not their first reunion tho!!, only about gon after the anime, they're like 17 in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattered_cup/pseuds/shattered_cup
Summary: A reunion of the gang ends up with Killua having to confront some embarrassing feelings, because Gon's presence makes them impossible to ignore.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	i'm your home

**Author's Note:**

> First Killugon fic I've ever written! I hope anyone who gets here enjoys it. 
> 
> Also please let me know if you see some spelling errors! I proofread everything myself (with miss google docs to help), so it's harder to catch small mistakes, especially since it's English isn't my first language. Constructive criticism is always welcomed c:

Killua took his phone as soon as he reached the hotel room, looking for his most recently called number. Alluka’s name popped out, obviously. 

“Hey, I made it here, everything alright?” He asked. 

“Of course it is! Stop worrying about me so much, you gotta enjoy the trip.” Alluka may have been younger, but she had no qualms about bossing her older brother around.

“Tch, I know! That’s why I came here.” He snarked. “Just stay safe.”

“I will, and Bisky is with me too, so nothing to worry about.” She said. “We’re going shopping soon!” Killua smiled.

“I don’t understand why Bisky spoils you so much.” He said, suppressing a laugh, “but I guess I should let you get ready then.”

“Yes! You should get ready too, when are you meeting the others?” 

“Tomorrow.” He said. Well, that wasn’t technically a lie. He was supposed to meet with Leorio, Kurapika and Gon for lunch tomorrow. But also, he was going to see Gon at dinner today. 

“That’s great. I’m excited for you! Bisky is asking me to get ready, so let’s talk tomorrow, ok?” Alluka truly sounded excited for him. He was regretting not coming here with her, but she was the one that insisted on staying with Bisky. 

“Yes, have fun! Say hi to the old hag for me,” he said holding his laughter. 

“She’ll remember that one when you come back. Bye!” Killua returned the goodbye and ended the phone call. 

Suddenly, he came back to reality. He wasn’t with Alluka now, he was alone in this hotel room, and he would meet up with Gon in about 2 hours. He checked his phone again, as if he didn’t just use it, to check if there were any messages from Gon. Nothing.

He took a deep breath. It wasn’t like this was his first meeting with Gon after everything that happened in East Gorteau. They had a little trip with Alluka that was close to Gon location at the time, and they spent a week together. Gon showed them all the fun places there, and Alluka was happy to pet all the weird animals Gon befriended in the woods. It was fun, and him and Gon were on good terms. No hard feelings at all. Nothing had changed. 

Except Killua was worrying that something may have changed. He decided to take a shower to clear his thoughts. And himself. He pushed that weird feeling into the back of his head, and got ready as usual. After drying his hair, he checked his phone again. Now he had a notification. It was a location followed by a message. 

_[gon_ ^▽^ _]: let’s meet up here!! i’m hungry so let's have dinner first >:) _

He smiled at the dumb emoji Gon put next to his name on Killua’s contact list, last time they saw each other. It was so similar to Gon’s grin that he couldn’t help to smile every time a message from the green haired boy popped out. That would probably happen even without an emoji, though.

_[killua]: sure. going now_

_[gon_ ^▽^ _]: you’ll arrive early then? :D_

_[killua]: i was just going to walk there, it’s not like i’m using godspeed, dummie. there’s no rush right?_

_[gon_ ^▽^ _]: don’t be mean!! and yes!! no rush…._

Killua sighed. Gon was so easy to ready even through text messages. 

_[killua]: are you there already?_

_[gon_ ^▽^ _]: yeah… sorry i got excited ^~^;_

Killua didn’t answer the last message. Didn’t need to, because he was rushing through the door as soon as he figured Gon was ready. He didn’t want to seem needy, so he thought about arriving at the discussed time. But that thought lasted less than a second, he truly didn’t mind that. Besides, if anything Gon was the needy one, right? 

Right. He wasn’t needy at all. Everything is the same, Gon is just being his overly excited self, he wasn’t being needy. He noticed he was about to make it to the place Gon sent him. _Oh. Maybe I did use Godspeed._ He stopped thinking about whether he was needy or not right after that. He looked around, and it looked like Gon wasn’t there. He sighed with relief, knowing that at least the other boy didn’t see him use his ability. 

He walked for about a minute until he reached the place, it seemed like an italian food place. Killua’s mouth watered a bit, he was hungry as well. He looked around until he saw spiked hair right in front of his face. 

“Killua!” Gon yelled, already wrapping his arms around Killua. He returned the hug. 

“Hi.” Gon’s head rested on his shoulder for a second, and Killua wanted to bury his head in the space between Gon’s neck and shoulder. He stopped himself and broke the hug to look at the other boy. He was smiling as bright as ever, and his eyes looked more brown than they did the last time. _Now I’m just imagining things._ A warm feeling spread through his chest. He was so happy and he couldn’t even deny it. 

“I missed you,” Gon said, with a smile on his face. It wasn’t as big as before, it almost seemed shy, Killua thought for a second. Before he could say anything, the boy continued to talk. “I know this place has pasta and pizza, so I thought you would like it!” Killua hummed in agreement. 

There wasn’t much talking during dinner, because both of them were extremely hungry. Killua tried his hardest not to stare at Gon the entire time, and it was working so far. They were eating some spaghetti now, and it seems he had forgotten how much he liked spaghetti. He hadn’t eaten in a while, why was that? Wasn’t spaghetti the easiest meal to cook, too? He probably would find a way to burn it somehow. The meal was so good it actually made him stop focusing on Gon. That only lasted for a moment, though.

“You have salsa on your face.” Gon said, making Killua turn to him. _Uh? Of course I do, have you seen me eat before?_ He thought, but didn’t say anything because he still had food on his mouth. Gon probably wasn’t expecting an answer either, so he started to turn to his food to keep on eating. That until Gon’s hand was reaching him, his thumb lightly wiping the salsa he had on the corner of his mouth. 

Killua felt his face go hot immediately, and his eyes widened. _What the hell was that?!_ It was nothing. It was just Gon being Gon, being nice and weirdly touchy. Gon smiled at him like that was absolutely normal behaviour for them.

They finished their meal shortly after, because Killua’s appetite suddenly disappeared, and he was usually the one who ate the most between the two of them. He really wanted this meeting to go normally, he had managed to push his feelings aside for a moment, only for Gon’s innocuous action to throw all his senses into disarray. Why was that happening? Again, not a single thing had changed since the last time they saw each other. 

“Ok! Now that we’re done eating, I wanted to give you something.” The other boy interrupted his thoughts. He took something out of his pocket and held his fist forward while looking at Killua, who hesitantly placed his open hand under it. Gon opened his hand, letting a bluish rock fall into Killua’s hand. “It’s a sapphire!” he said while scratching his neck. “I know it’s probably not much, but when I found it, I really thought about Killua. So I wanted you to have it.” Killua stared at the rock in his hand. It wasn’t polished, and honestly, besides the blue, it just looked like a random rock. 

Then why did his heart started beating a bit faster when Gon gave it to him, and told him the reason? Why were his cheeks starting to feel flushed again? “Thank you,” he said while still looking at the sapphire, “but I didn’t get you anything, sorry.” _I thought about you a lot, though._

“That's fine!” Gon said, and Killua looked up, fearing he may see him looking disappointed, but he was welcomed with a blinding smile. He smiled back. 

“I’ll pay for the food, at least.” Gon was opening his mouth to protest. “Not buts.” Gon pouted but didn’t argue anymore. _He looks cute when he pouts_ , he thought. His brow furrowed when he caught himself having thoughts like that again.

“Is everything okay?” Gon asked. He probably shouldn’t be so obvious about whatever Gon was making him feel.

“Yep. Everything’s fine.” He tried to force a smile, but it became natural as soon as Gon smiled back. “What do you want to do now?” He asked. He didn’t make any plans because he wanted things to go as usual. Just him and Gon doing whatever seemed worth it at the moment. 

Gon hummed and put a finger on his lip, thinking. “I want to catch up,” he said after some deliberation. Killua wasn’t expecting that answer. “I know we talk on the phone sometimes! But I want to know all you’ve been up to. I want you to tell me.” Gon never striked Killua as a chatty person, despite him being very good at getting along with people. _Has Gon changed so much since I left?_ He wondered as they left the restaurant. The sun had gone down and stars painted the sky.

“Ok. I don’t know why you want that, though.” He answered. “Let’s go somewhere else.” He thought about the forest that was just outside town. There was a hill that was visible from where they were standing. He pointed at the top of it. “I’ll race you.” 

“Only if you don’t use Speed of Lightning.” 

“I don’t need that to beat you.” Before he got an answer, Gon was running straight to the forest. It took him less than a couple seconds to catch up to him, and just a little longer to pass him. Gon wasn’t slow at all, and would take any opportunity to use the trees as shortcuts. They reached the top with less than 2 seconds of difference, Killua being faster. “Told you!” 

“Let’s do it again! I’m gonna beat you this time, I swear!” Gon said while pouting. 

“No rematches,” Killua said while sticking his tongue. It wasn’t a long race, but his heart was beating fast. _I missed this. I missed him._ He sat on the floor, and Gon joined him immediately. The black haired boy looked at him, and Killua could see a bit of pink on his cheeks; _is he tired already?_ Gon smiled. 

“So, tell me about all the fun things you’ve done with Alluka!” Killua smiled back. He talked about the places he and Alluka had visited. It wasn’t a lot, mostly because he had to make sure nobody was following them, so they spent a lot of time hidden. But sometimes, when he was sure it was safe, they would take a walk. Sometimes it felt a bit like going on a tour, which, by Killua’s standards, was definitely not the most exciting thing in the world. 

“But it doesn’t matter. Because whenever we go to a new place, and we just walk around, Alluka has this look in her eyes… it’s like her eyes light up. Makes it all worth it.” Seeing Alluka so happy was the thing Killua liked the most. “I feel so lucky to be with her as she sees the world for the first time.”

He looked at Gon, and he was smiling. His eyes looked bright, almost blinding, even under the moonlight. 

“Your eyes light up when you talk about Alluka,” Gon smiled so hard his eyes closed. Killua vaguely remembered her sister telling him that exact phrase, when he was talking about Gon. 

“It’s nice being with her. It’s nice to make up for the lost time.” Gon noded. There was something Killua wanted to add. _Despite that, I still miss being with you_. But he wasn’t gonna say it. Gon turned away and looked at the moon. “Now, you should tell me about what you have done.”

“Not much,” the black haired boy answered. “I was travelling with Kite and everyone but then I’ve visited a lot of places, now that I think about it.” He paused for a moment, and his brows were slightly furrowed. “But I haven’t found what I’ve been looking for.” 

Killua tilted his head. “What are you looking for?” He really meant it. After Gon found his father, they never talked about what he wanted to do, Killua knew he was still travelling despite losing his Nen, but he never asked anything else.

“I don’t know. I just want to feel the excitement of seeing everything the world has to offer.” His expression turned a bit worried. “Don’t get me wrong! I’ve seen amazing things, I should probably tell you about that…” He pouted. “But I still feel like something is missing.”

Killua stared at him, wishing he could have the answer Gon needed. _Does he want his Nen back? Does he want to follow Ging?_ He truly didn’t know what Gon meant, but he desperately wanted to help him. “I think you’ll find it. Whatever it is.” He said, and while it may have been useless advice, he absolutely meant it. “I’m sure of it.” Gon looked at him and Killua almost felt his heart skip a beat, Gon was smiling and his eyes were bright as the sun, as if he wasn’t just talking about his worries, it was like he didn’t have a single care in the world at that moment, it was so… so _Gon_ , that Killua had to break the eye contact and take a deep breath as casually as possible. _This is bad._

“You’re right, Killua!” Even if he wasn't looking, he knew Gon was smiling, and hearing him say his name with such a happy tone was only helping his heart beat faster.

“Of course I am,” he said, trying his best to sound as smug as possible. He wanted to keep talking to Gon, but he couldn’t. He shouldn’t. He was too aware of his dumb feelings now, and he didn’t want Gon to know. Still, he made the effort to look at Gon again before speaking. “I had fun with you, but I think I should go back now.” Gon couldn’t hide his disappointment and Killua felt guilty immediately. “We need to rest before meeting up with Leorio and Kurapika tomorrow!” That was such a lame excuse, but knowing Gon he would listen regardless. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right” _Oh, so he sounds sad too?_

“I can walk you to your hotel if you want.” He blurted. He shouldn’t be saying stuff without thinking, but making Gon feel slightly sad was too much for him to bear. Gon hummed nervously. “What is it?”

“Well, I know we planned this meeting a while ago… But I kinda just came here without making reservations anywhere.” He just shrugged while scratching the back of his head. “Guess I’ll stay here! It’s a nice night anyway.” 

“Are you stupid? You can’t just stay here, my room is big enough for the both of us.” _Ah. Why did I say that?_ “I know you’re a savage sometimes, but there’s no need for you to stay here, let’s go.” He got up quickly, trying to avoid looking at Goon, but failing miserably. He was smiling as bright as ever. _Am I stupid? What was that?_

“Thank you Killua! That’s great because I get to spend more time with you.” Gon said, with a grin on his face. 

“Stupid, why do you have to say stuff like that? Let’s just go.” He was done for.

**Author's Note:**

> note 1: if you've read my other fic. yes i did the same "oh you have something in your mouth let me clean it" thing. AND WHAT ABOUT IT.
> 
> note 2: the title it's from seventeen - home. it's a nice song and i think it really fits these two. 
> 
> note 3: IT'S SEPTEMBER 1ST!!!! i'm sorry the rest of the gang isn't here yet...


End file.
